This invention relates to a method and apparatus for configuring a network node using multiple peer-to-peer layers. More particularly, the invention relates to a system that allows a new network device to be incorporated into a network and retrieve all operational data from the network—using non-centralized, peer-to-peer network techniques. Implementation of these embodiments will remove the need for a central network node and central administration, while simultaneously supporting multiple network interfaces, e.g., interfaces between virtual networks. The new network node or device configures itself based on other nodes already present on the network.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of configuring using peer-to-peer principles in a telecommunication network and/or internet environment, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications. For example, the invention may be used in other network architectures and environments where a transfer and distribution of administrative responsibilities is desired.
By way of background, known networks typically utilize a centralized topology. In this regard, with reference to FIG. 1, a network 10 includes a new network device 12, an administrative node 14, and an existing network device 16. As is known, when a new network device 12 is introduced into the network, it must register with an appropriate administrative node 14 (at line 12-1). Administrative node 14 then responds to the network device 12 with a confirmation or acknowledgement of registration (at 14-1). A network device 12 is then able to communicate with other network devices such as network device 16 and complete, for example, service data transfers (at 12-2).
This network topology is limited inasmuch as it requires centralization of administrative functions and other functions used to provide service in the network. While the centralized system allows the service provider to maintain central control of a variety of devices, central control is not always desired. In addition, incorporating a new network device into a network requires the pre-provisioning of copies of data (of many forms) held in other network devices
Some non-centralized, peer-to-peer networks are known. For example, music sharing services are known which utilize peer-to-peer networks. Network independent service frameworks are also known entities.
However, there are no known prior systems (peer-to-peer or centralized) that combine peer-to-peer network topologies for multiple services, administrative delegation, data evolution, and network/service registration/control in one device that is self-configuring within a network.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.